Visitors to Vector Sigma
Log Title: Visitors to Vector Sigma Characters: Alpha Trion, Dust Devil, Soundwave, Vector Sigma Location: Vector Sigma Chamber - Cybertron Date: February 10, 2019 Players: Bzero (Alpha Trion, Vector Sigma), CalihexInmate (Soundwave), Snowfyre (Dust Devil) TP: The Fallen TP Summary: Dust Devil brings a friend to seek out the secrets of Primus. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:The Fallen TP As logged by Alpha Trion - Sunday, February 10, 2019, 8:28 PM Vector Sigma Chamber - Cybertron :The Vector Sigma Chamber is a large, circular area, bathed in an intense radiance emanating from the center of the room. Vector Sigma itself glows like a yellow star, almost too intensely to look at without heavily-shielded optics. The walls of the chamber are blue steel, seeming untarnished, unlike the tunnels surrounding the chamber. Some say Vector Sigma contains the essence of Primus, and all but the most jaded of Transformers would feel awed to be its presence. Dust Devil had his work cut out for him as the Vector Sigma tour guide. THe path he'd taken last time had been crawling with tunnel critters that decided Cybertronian metal was tasty. THe living stuff with the spark inside. This time...well he's going to assume that it was their mating season because there wasn't enough room to shove ratbat through the tunnel. So he was stuck guiding Soundwave and...apparently trying to pursuade him at the same time. "Just...try not to get yerself killed whatever you decide. ANd please please....whatever you do, do not get Alpha Trion killed.....again...or completely....or please don't cause his existance as it is to cease more than it already is...." A couple spots he had to ask Soundwave to transform so they could drop through holes almost too small for Dust Devil. Soundwave has come without his minions oddly enough, following Dust Devil. "Soundwave has no intentions of harming Alpha Trion. This is an opportunity that cannot be missed." He seems determined and set in his way. Dust Devil smiles at Soundwave, "I appreciate it. He's been rather open about me bringin 'Cons down here. But I think he agrees that this is a Cybertronian place. Not one just fer 'bots. Gah...do you have any idea what Prowl or Red Alert would be doing right now if they knew I was doin this?" Dust Devil yeps as he loses his grip and falls 10 feet onto his back on the pipe below. "ow......the bottom of that pipe is slick. Please don't fall on me." Soundwave pauses. "Most likely: Setting an ambush." He says, ever the pragmatist. He looks around with his expressionless visor. "Hopefully, this place is close enough to the core of cybertron itself fo rhte project to work." he follows Dust Devil, reaching out a hand to give the young Autobot support. He knows this wouldn't go well if say, Megatron or Shockwave was here either. Dust Devil sighs, "Just....consider whatever Alpha trion says before you try anything. I know it sounds like pure discouragement. But He sounded more worried fer yer life than you succeeded and causing problems." Sees the light and smiles, walking in, "It was dark here before, maybe he's home....ya know Wonder what was originally thought of outliers and all....if they were always feared or if there was a reason fer them...." Vector Sigma is active. Its spherical chamber is blindingly bright. A low, rhythmic hum permeates the room, as if its occupants can hear the beat of Cybertron's heart itself. Heat and light radiate from Sigma like an internal sun, warming the room. The ghost of Alpha Trion stands within the room, casting no shadow. He looks calm and well-rested - death obviously suits him. Soundwave looks to Dust Devil "Soundwave does not question Alpha Trion's neutrality or his intentions. He does however question that Alpha Trion may underestimate Soundwave. Perhaps with his assistance, we can gain access farther then before." he sees the brightness of the chamber and pauses a moment, just..watching and listening. He looks hesitant for a moment. No turning back now. Dont show weakness or lose control. This is what you asked for, Soundwave. Dust Devil says, "I think ALpha trion is more apt to OVERestimate someone than underestimate him. Uh...look where Optimus came from....and slag, fer some reason he thought I was a good idea. Huffer was tryin ta spread it around the ark that I was a sign that ALpha trion was goin senile." "I suppose there might be even more evidence than that," Alpha Trion replies, obviously overhearing. As usual, he seems more amused than insulted. "Welcome, Dust Devil. And I see you've brought a friend. Hello again, Soundwave. I trust you'd decided to ignore wise counsel and proceed down your own dangerous path?" Trion peers at Soundwave with optic ridges raised in curiosity. Soundwave keeps his crimson optic band focused on Alpha Trion, emotionless as always. "Dust Devil: Alpha trion sees things in his creations that others do not. In the end, they achieve what he has set forth for them." he nods "Greetings: Alpha trion. Your assessment is correct. Soundwave intends to proceed with his plan. Soundwave has been preparing. If things go wrong. Soundwave trusts the others present will deal with the situatio. Soundwave has made a backup in case things go wrong." well hes not stupid. Hes prepared. Dust Devil rolls his optics, "I tried explainin that you don't underestimate his power. I'm guessin the bigger danger is if he DOES get a hold of somethin and either gets lost or it doesn't let go outta curiousity. An animal seldom notices it's parasites until they make themselves known." Alpha Trion nods with a kindly smile. "I suppose if I had the opportunity to dip my mind into the vast dataflow at the core of Cybertron, I would take a risk as well. Although, I feel I must warn you again - it may be more than your mind can process. Ultimately, it will be - the only question is how much damage you do to yourself before you disengage." He spreads his hands wide. "Is there specific knowledge that you seek?" Soundwave pauses. "The idea is not to go after specific information." he says. "The plan is to see if Soundwave can get in at all. Then he will sort through the files and decide what is relevant and what is not. Doing so without cybertron's knowledge would be preferable. Are you familiar with how to hack a system? Go in through the backdoor? That is the plan." Dust Devil shakes his head. "I've also seen what happens when mechs do that and they fail. I....I really don't want ta have ta explain ta yer kids why ya didn't come back in one piece. Or...hey Megsy, sorry but I accidently fried yer communications mech. I'm sure he'd make a great toaster oven now. Alpha Trion folds his hands beneath his cape. To Dust Devil he says, "I'm sure if nothing else he could be repaired into something a student could use to take notes in class, but there might be less else he'd be good for." Turning back to Soundwave, Trion says, "Cybertron's core is not some simple database to hack into. It is the living, streaming heart of the planet. You are a spoon dipping into the ocean." Soundwave nods "Soundwave is aware of the risk. He has backed up all of his information and what personality he can. When the time comes to access ....Primus as its called. Soundwave knows he can trust you to restore him without reprogramming." he says. "No other Cybertronian that Soundwave has met has the capability to even attempt it. Perhaps Primus does not even know Soundwave has the ability. Perhaps its a mistake we can exploit. If soundwave does nothing then things remain as they are. If he goes in and gains information. This could turn things greatly. Maybe even end the war." Dust Devil looks at Soundwave with a touch of sadness and just shakes his head. "You've also said that you find yourself to be the reason the war has persisted. You've told me this. And what if that's the first thing the planet recalls. You could be walkin inta yer own punishment. Yer also under the assumption that ALpha trion could fix ya...ummm ya might have ta hope that he can talk me through the repairs with me being the more corporeal one in the room." Alpha Trion raises his optic ridge again, an amused smirk crossing his translucent features. "I'm sure you'd find Primus quite different than your imaginations, but if you wish to access the core, I will not stop you." Trion raises a hand and gestures. A panel slides open in the spherical wall of the chamber, and a massive data conduit lopes out, rising up and straightening until it's clear there is a connection between it and Vector Sigma. Soundwave pauses. "Soundwave is hoping he gets in the planet's mind not vice versa. But that is something else we'd risk. Is my thoughts affecting Cybertron itself." He says. "Soundwave is alwys in control. Soundwave can keep Primus out if he needs to." Oh what arrogance. "How do we begin?" He asks. Dust Devil moves so he can watch but he makes sure that he's not impeding Soundwave. He can at least make sure he's there to record what happens and help in the aftermath. Alpha Trion smiles sadly. "I know what you want, Soundwave. The question is, what will you get?" Trion gestures to the massive cable. "This is Sigma's conduit to the planet's core. All you need do is place your hands on it, and open your mind. Primus will do the rest," he says with a tinge of amusement, as if this is some sort of game. Soundwave nods "Very well. The backup is ready. Which of you wishes it before I continue?" he says. His voice is unwavering but he is very tense. He might be afraid of his own decision. His hand moves to his chest to his symbol. The cause. It gives him the strength to go on with his mad plan. Dust Devil sighs and looks to see if Alpha offers or if he should be offering. Either way he's ready to help if he needs to. This...well this is Soundwave's game. He does offer a smirk and under his breath "Wonder if I should see if he wants to play tic tac toe....or global thermonuclear war...." Alpha Trion remains non-committal. He's obviously not equipped to take a physical backup, but if Soundwave wants to transmit a data backup, well - Vector Sigma surely has room. Soundwave pauses. "Sending it to Vector sigma. Not that he needs a personality backup but I'd hate to start over completely." He sends it over the networks straight to vector sigma itslef. Dust Devil glances at Alpha trion and then Soundwave. His forcefield generators cycle, just to warm them up just in case. He stretches and then looks at Soundwave, watching intently. Vector Sigma's upload speeds are unsurprisingly brisk, and Soundwave's mind is backed up in an instant. Now, as long as Sigma's willing to give it back without a key, everything should be FINE. The Ghost of Alpha Trion asks kindly, "Are we ready to begin?" Soundwave nods "Soundwave is prepared." He says. Hes impressevd with how quick vector sigma collects information. But he has other things on his mind. He moves to the cable and kneels. "Shutting off all communicaitons. Prepared. Dust Devil. Alpha Trion. If we never speak again it has been a pleasure both on and off the battlefield." with that, he reaches out and touches the cable. His optic band flickers as he starts to clear his mind. Dust Devil doesn't know what exactly he needs to do now exactly watch quietly. "Just...try not ta make us have ta save ya..." Okay yeah let's not make this a touchy feely moment. Alpha Trion watches with a mix of curiosity and sadness. Soundwave 's entire body arches in agony, his left hand grabs the cord tightly like one might if they were electrocuted. His optic band glows such a bright red that it is almost white. Circuitry can be heard snapping, his head flails backwards in backlash from the planet itself. He lets out an agonizing scream so high and loud that its almost inaudible. The scream almost instantly turns to static. The sound of something popping can be heard as he optic band shatters, his right hand clenches his chest protectively- very glad he shut down his connection to his cassettes before trying to this madness or they'd feel pain unimaginable as the wave of agony goes straight through his spark. His body convulses violently, and it's all over within a matter of seconds. Soundwave collapses face first, shaking with the aftershocks of the planet's mind, energon and smoke trickling where his audio receptors and optics are and near the base of his battlemask near his chin. Through this his right hand clenchest onto something. Its clenching his record button. Record. Record. Record. thats the last thing that went through his mind before everything goes white, and then fades to oblivion. "Oh, my," Alpha Trion mutters. "I hope he's not dead. Dust Devil, if you might..." Dust Devil doesn't stop to really think about what he's doing, the scream is enough to send his forcefield system into fits. But he still tries to get Soundwave disconnected from Vector Sigma. Part of him debates doing that thing they suggest for when humans are electrocuting themselves and need to be batted away. But yeah this looks like it's going to suck. With the feedback from the interrupted conduit connection, Alpha Trion disturbingly flickers out, and Vector Sigma goes dark... Across Cybertron, there is an ever-so-brief flicker of power. Mystics and Con-Tapes feel a disturbance... Soundwave isnt doing much at the moment. He lies completely and totally still. He might not be alive. Hes not gray or anyhting. Just..still. Dust Devil cries out in pain as he gets zapped while knocking Soundwave free. Yes, it wasn't done as neatly as he'd hoped but getting knocked away is better than being stuck connected. He falls pretty much across Soundwave and is unable to really think or move for the moment. Soundwave is very still for a long period of time. Who knows how long. Hours? Minutes? Days. In the dark he feels something or someone on his chest. His hand moves to rest on Dust Devil, moving slowly on him. Must think he's ravage or something. Who is a good kitty. Soundwave's asleep, kitty. Dont sleep on his chest. Get in his chest. Dust Devil isn't....expecting? to have someone touching him. He tries to raise his head and oh no....that is NOT a good idea. That hurts. That hurts ALOT. He brightens his optics and well it's REALLY dark where he's at. At least it's warm where he's laying. Warm...and there's a soft whirrrr of internals and...awww Primus please say he's not laying on Soundwave and being petted. WTF. He tries to sit up and...yeah nope. That's not happening yet either. Soundwave is warm but his internals aren't quite..wirring right. They are more sputting then anything. He hasnt moved other hten his hand. The other hand stays right on that record button. He tries to speak, his voice almost inaudible. "Did **static*** I ...get it? Did it..record?" Laserbeak. He thinks to himself. Should have brought laserbeak. He'd record anything. He then smells something burning. Hrm. Maybe its good he didnt. He still doesnt know where he is. His optics may have shorted out and hes not hearing things. Maybe his worst fear happened. Maybe he can't hear. Oh primus that'd be horrible. Maybe he cant connect to networks. He shudders. He hopes hes not trapped between existance with only him and the voice. And that sensation like something resting on him. "Some...there? Hello? Can you hear me? Check the tape. Must see if it recorded. Attempting co...*COUGH* connection.* Dust Devil grumbles, "Yer alive...I'm alive. REally not sure what the hell ya did but it certainly didn't sound like alot of fun. Please stop petting me and no I can't get up yet." Soundwave 's hand stops moving. He recognises the voice. "Information retrieved. Sending to tarn." He whispers. He coughs up energon. "Soundwave saw.." Dust Devil looks over to Soundwave. Okay part of him was almost starting to enjoy the petting. "Saw what? And impressive shut down of like everthing. I hope it's just down temporarily..." Soundwave only seems partially 'there'. His body is limp, his internals sputter a bit barely a ble to keep him alive. "Retrieving information..." his optic band flickers. "Sending what Soundwave Saw: :A fantastic chamber, filled with unbelievable technical marvels. A rough, masculine voice saying, "...believe I can be trusted with a gun. Even if it is the one that defeated Unicron," to which a lovely female voice responds, "Perhaps you are right. But it is a chance..." :Horrific aliens forming themselves into Cybertronian replicas, and walking into The Rollout Bar.... :The crystals of Harmonex, growing haphazardly until discordance erupts... :The Decepticon Nemesis on a worktable, being altered by Incognito... :A vision of a beautiful occupied world, suddenly split open and destroyed, leaving only a shell of its crust... :Fire boiling up from beneath Cybertron, consuming Decepticon headquarters, burning Trypticon, and destroying Tarn.... :A beam comes down from orbit, engulfing Tyger Pax. The entire city is like a lake into which is cast a large stone - the structures ripple and writhe, taking new form completely unlike before... :The Fallen stabbing a shard of dark energon into Cybertron's core, corrupting the planet from within, and causing so much pain that Soundwave is blown back out of Primus's mind, shutting down and nearly dying... Soundwave murmurs. "Report. Autobots must know. Whole..cybertron must prepare. Dust Devil..." He coughs rougher then before. "Mind was capable. Body was not. Did not compensate for that.." his optic band flickers again, glowing a dull, almost pink shade of red. "Tired. So tired. Rest." he sounds like hes in shock. But hes alive.. Dust Devil slowly rolls to his knees and looks Soundwave over. Well, he can at least attempt to see if there's anything he can work on. Mostly just replacing burnt wiring or mending hoses damaged. "We'll pass the word along. This...gave me some pieces of a puzzle. Let's see if I can get you a bit more ambulatory, I'm not gonna be able ta carry you like this. And maybe ALpha trion will show back up." Soundwave tries to stand up but can't quite make it. He coughs again, breaking more wires in the process. Most of his damage is around his neural net and central processing unit. His spark pulses weakly but is stable for the time being. He decides that standing isnt going to happen. So he goes for the alternative. He transforms, making himself smaller and causing his systems to grind in protest. Soundwave murmurs distantly after a bit. "It knew me. It knew what was important to me. Tarn. Harmonex. It knew me before I came..."